


Ｆｏｒｇｏｔｔｅｎ⠀⠀Ｓｏｎｎｅｔ

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Poems, Sonnets, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: The poem of a Gentian which begged to be a Rose.





	Ｆｏｒｇｏｔｔｅｎ⠀⠀Ｓｏｎｎｅｔ

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Ｅｒａｓｅｄ from the tides of Ｔｉｍｅ,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀the ballads of яємємвяαη¢є is my only ｈｙｍｎ.⠀⠀』—❜

 

❛—『 A serpent clothed in the skin of a Queen,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀a traitor was I ｄｅｅｍｅｄ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ▬▬▬

⠀⠀⠀⠀With the ink of black and ｇｒｅｙ,

my tale was ｐａｕｓｅｄ.

From this forgotten day,

I cry for a ｃａｕｓｅ.⠀⠀』—❜

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Ｓｏｕｎｄｌｅｓｓ, the carols of life.

Ｔｉｍｅｌｅｓｓ, the pain of my ｄｅｍｉｓｅ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ▬▬▬

⠀⠀⠀⠀Unseeing eyes settled upon the field,

to Ｆａｔｅ, my ｆｌｅｓｈ did yield.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ▬▬▬

⠀⠀⠀⠀Ｗｏｒｄｌｅｓｓ, are my hymns

. . . To whom do I sigh?⠀⠀』—❜

⠀⠀❛—『⠀A Ｇｅｎｔｉａｎ, was I born.

A Ｒｏｓｅ I wish to become.

Cold and ｂｌｕｅ,

I did not choose.

Hence I met my ∂σσм.⠀』—❜

⠀⠀❛—『⠀A ｄｅｓｉｒｅ I failed to tame,

hence all is forgetting that ｎａｍｅ.⠀』—❜

⠀⠀❛—『 Ｄａｍｎａｔｉｏ Ｍｅｍｏｒｉａｅ,

I won't ｃｈａｎｔ for long. . .

⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

⠀⠀⠀Ｍｅｍｅｎｔｏ Ｍｅｉ, is my only song.⠀』—❜


End file.
